Installation of state of the art automatic clothes drying machine usually require skilled personnel. Indeed, water-saturated warm air exhaust from the machine must be evacuated from the laundry room, and therefore, suitable hose means must be installed to interconnect the machine air outlet port to an air exhaust port through a wall of the laundry room building, for evacuation of the warm air to outside ambient air. Care must be brought in sealing both ends of the air exhaust hose, to prevent leaks to the building rooms.
Upon maintenance being required or when replacement of the drying machine is required, one has to disengage the exhaust air hose, and reengage same to the new machine. Usually, the existing coupling means are simply an apertured, flanged plate with screws for anchoring same against the back wall of the automatic dryer housing. Since the clothes dryer are often located in hard-to-reach corners of the laundry room, for obvious efficiency concerns in space allocation, its back wall is difficult to reach. Hence, disconnecting the air exhaust hose from the clothes dryer without damaging the hose itself may become an issue.